Hidden Beneath The Snow
by VII-Yuffie
Summary: The school is having a Christmas-themed ball, but Sora has no one to dance with. Will his best friend, Roxas, lend him a hand? A special KH one-shot. Merry Christmas, everyone!


**A/N: Phew! Hey, guys! This is a special Sora x Kairi one-shot for all you KH fans out there! I had this intention to write a KH fanfic, but I never knew what it would be about or anything. Then Christmas came into mind and *BOOM* I started typing this fanfic! I did my best at this fanfic and I hope all you guys will like it! Merry Christmas, everybody!**

* * *

**Hidden Beneath The Snow**

The brunette tucked his fists into his pockets and sighed. He leaned back on the bench and looked up at the starry night sky. The snow flakes were still falling and one by one they landed blissfully on the snowy grounds. The boy was alone that night, when he should be with his friends at the school hall - celebrating Christmas for the first time with his friends, dancing with the girl he had always fancied. That's right - the school had invited their students back for a Christmas party. A dance. It wasn't mandatory to come, but the brunette insisted on going anyway. Not because he didn't want to be around his grandmother who had an obsession with unicorns, but because there was one person he wanted to see. But here he was, sitting in the school gardens, as if waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Sora!"

The boy looked down from the sky and turned to his right. His best friend, Roxas, was running up to him. His face was red, probably from the running. "Sora...," he panted. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and took slow, deep breaths.

Sora chuckled, "What's up?"

Roxas gave Sora a firm look, "I should be asking _you_ that." He looked around the gardens, "Look at this place! It's beautiful, and enchanted and... and just... _boring_!" He turned back to his friend, "You shouldn't be here. You belong in the hall, where everyone else is."

Sora shook his head, "Nah, I don't want to."

"Why not? _She_'s here too, y'know."

"She's taken."

The younger of the two remained silent, and stared at his best friend. He had a weird look on his face. Having to stare at a face with an arched brow and a crooked smirk, Sora couldn't help but chuckle again. Roxas was slightly taken aback, "What are you laughing at?"

"Your face, silly," Sora said in between laughter.

"Yeah, thanks," Roxas said inappreciatively, then he turned back to being serious. "Sora, haven't you heard? She's in there, _and_ she's looking for a date."

Sora scoffed, "_Puh-lease_. She wouldn't even want to dance with me."

"Sora, stop being like that! You'll never get the girl if you keep acting this way. C'mon, man, think of yourself as the most popular guy in school_._"

"Except I'm _not_ the most popular guy in school. I'm _not_ the guy who has that Edward Cullen aura around him. I'm _no_t the guy who is every girl's dream man. And I'm _not _the guy who Kairi is crushing on!"

"...You're wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Kairi's not crushing on Riku. There's someone else."

Sora twitched, "And who is that?"

Roxas was a little hesitant to tell him, "...It's-"

"Sora?" a feminine voice was heard this time.

"Speak of the devil," Roxas said playfully, as his friend got to his feet. They turned to face the girl. She had on a beautiful crimson mermaid prom dress, complete with white lacing and a few circular golden sequins. The girl had beautiful, silky red hair that came down till her shoulder. Her big sapphire eyes were shining as always, and the gloss on her lips made them shiny as well. The dress was too long for anyone to be able to see her footwear, but judging from her height, the girl was definitely wearing heels. And even from where the boys stood, they could smell the girl's usual perfume - strawberry, cherry, apples... Perhaps a little bit of each.

Sora took a whiff of the air around him. _Mmmm_. He certainly enjoyed it. Not because he liked the smell of berries, but because he liked the smell of the girl. It reminded him of her. Beautiful, sweet and _oh-so_ delish.

It was the smell of Kairi.

_Kairi_.

The girl arched a brow and tilted her head, putting on a confused look, "Um, I heard my name being mentioned... Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!" Roxas exclaimed, and turned to his friend. Boy, Sora was dumbfounded for sure. How silly it was for him to gape at the girl like that. Roxas nudged him, taking Sora back to Earth. Sora shook his head and blinked his eyes multiple times, before turning back to the girl. Immediately, his cheeks flushed red and he turned away.

"U-um.. hi, Kairi," he muttered, not looking straight into her eyes.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl, "So, Kairi, what are you doing here? Still haven't found your date?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah, and I assume the same goes for you guys?" The two boys nodded sheepishly. Kairi nodded and gave them an I-know-how-you-feel look.

The three remained silent for a while, though neither of them liked it. Sora and Kairi felt nervous, and as for Roxas, he simply felt paranoid. Nothing good ever happens, they all thought.

Not if one of them does something.

"So, Kairi," Roxas asked. "H-how are the others doing inside? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfectly okay!" Kairi said. "Everything looks so grand and romantic and..." She sighed, "I bet it would feel nicer if I had a date..."

"Same here," Sora said, thinking there was still a slight chance for him to ask Kairi to be his partner for the night. They would dance together, talk together, laugh together and watch the stars together. And who knows, maybe a miracle will happened and there would be a spark between the two. Then they end up becoming a real couple, and will go out to have romantic dates together, and Sora would be the most popular guy in school and-

Hold up, Sora thought. That will never happen. Still, it wouldn't hurt to just take this opportunity to ask her out or something.

Kairi smiled sweetly and turned to the two boys, "Actually... I'm out here for a reason."

Roxas tilted his head, "What's that?"

Kairi's smile got slightly wider, but then again, her cheeks flushed a mild pink. She took a deep breath, before finally saying, "Will you be my date tonight... Roxas?"

The two boys stared at Kairi, horrified by her decision. Out of all the guys in school, she just _had_ to choose Roxas? The boy who was _Sora_'s best friend? The boy who already had a crush on _Kairi's _best friend?

Kairi laughed sheepishly, her cheeks now a deep red, "I know this isn't what girls are supposed to do, but I have no choice. I wanted to be with the one I like." She looked up at Roxas, "And that's you, Roxas. I've been liking you for quite some time now, and... I just didn't want this Christmas to go to waste," Kairi took Roxas' right arm and linked arms with him. "You knew that, right?"

Sora was horrified. No way! Kairi has been crushing on his best friend all this time? And Roxas _knew_ that? Was that what he was trying to tell him before? All was lost. If only he had asked her out earlier, then this wouldn't be happening. Sora felt like he was just stabbed through the heart by a million knives. In fact, he felt like he would explode any minute now. _Why_? Why Roxas? Why not him?

"Roxas?" Kairi called out, her face filled with concerned. Roxas laughed, but Sora could tell there was a hint of guilt in his voice, "I-I'm fine.. Let's go and dance, okay?" Kairi smiled and soon the two of them made their way back into the school building. On the way, Roxas turned back to his friend and mouthed "Sorry", before turning back in front.

Sora was wrong. It _did_ hurt. No matter what he did, whether he had asked her out or not, it would still hurt. And nothing in the world would ease the pain. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and a lump formed in his throat, but Sora kept his pride. He swallowed the lump and blinked his tears away. He didn't want to cry. Not here, not now.

Too late.

Before he knew it, the tears had already rolled down his cheeks. They kept flowing and flowing and they wouldn't stop. Sora sniffled. _Oh no_. _Not good_. Sora sat back in the bench and bent forward, hiding his face with his knees. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state. But he had no choice. He just stayed like that throughout the whole night - crying silently - hidden beneath the snow.

_It's okay._

_She deserves him._

_I'm not good enough for her anyways._


End file.
